pikminideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin:Stranded Exploration
Pikmin:Stranded Exploration is a game where Olimar and Louie become stranded on the Planet of the Pikmin with the Freight Pod of Olimar's new ship. The point of the game is to find sufficient materials to construct a new ship so Olimar and Louie can escape. The Freight Pod can also create upgrades for itself and the captains. Pikmin:Stranded Exploration takes place after Olimar becomes stranded on the Planet of the Pikmin. Olimar had come to the Planet of the Pikmin to study the local wildlife, but he arrived late, after dark, and his ship was totaled by the nocturnal predators. Olimar manages to get in the freight pod of what used to be his shiny new ship and escape to a high ledge. This pod is similar to the research pod, but is designed for more industrial purposes. It is similar to the pod that took away the Dolphin at the start of Pikmin 2. The first day takes place in the area where Olimar's ship was attacked, which Olimar names the Deceptive Meadow. In the daytime, this area is peaceful and has few enemies. Here Olimar discovers a group of several red pikmin, with no onion in sight. The controls are introduced and Spacious Barrel (which is really an empty soda can) is gathered here, from which the freight pod builds the Storage Compartment. The first cave, the Discovery Hub, is entered, and the Mysterious Map (which is really a highway map) is found in there. This unlocks the Barren Desert area for exploration. The Red Pikmin go into the Storage Compartment, and the Freight Pod Hovers up into the trees. Day two, like day one, is also a tutorial day, which means it has no time limit. On day two, the Freight Pod hovers over to the nearby Barren Desert, where it detects a Hocotatian distress signal. It drops Olimar off and he finds Louie being chased by a Sandborb. Olimar lands just as the Sandborb eats Louie's distress beacon. The freight pod instructs Olimar to get his Red Pikmin and defeat the Sandborb. Once this is done, the Sandborb releases the Broken Beacon. Both of these are carried back to the freight pod. Louie then explains to Olimar that he had come to the Planet of the Pikmin to find more creatures to bring back to Hocotate so he could come up with exotic recipes and become a famous cook. However, the ship he used was an old model and begin to burn away as he entered the atmosphere. He had ejected and landed in a nearby area he had named the Frosty Fields. Louie joins Olimar and most of the day is spent practicing the use of two leaders. The pikmin are gathered into the Freight Pod and the leaders enter as well. It hovers up into the sky to keep safe from nocturnal predators. Day three is the last tutorial day. The freight pod hovers down to the place where Louie landed after escaping from his ship. Louie's Pilot Seat is collected and the Red Onion is discovered. Once the captain steps near it a group of 20 red pikmin will come to it carrying a Fiery Bulblax. The rest of the day is a tutorial to the use of the onions. All days after day three are normal days.